


Caught Flirting

by okayhannah



Category: Forever (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayhannah/pseuds/okayhannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An over-served Henry and Jo finish up their night at the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> After a sleepwalking incident that involved half-finished french toast, I decided to write this short little nugget of a drabble.

Jo tilted her head slightly, observing Henry from the opposite side of the bar. She had only been gone for a few minutes, and he had already managed to hop up and find someone else to converse with.

 

She sighed, glancing from the bar stool beside her to the scotch glass in front of her. She wished they both weren't so empty. As long as Henry was stuck in lightly-slurred conversation somewhere, there wasn't much she could do about the loneliness aspect.

 

However, that scotch glass- it begged to be refilled, and with the bar tender just a few feet away it was hard to ignore its beckoning. But like she had told Henry before stumbling off to the bathroom, the night was getting late and it would be best if they left before one of them said or did something they would later regret.

 

Speaking of Henry.

 

Trying her best to make eye contact, Jo waved her hand frantically through the air in hopes of getting his attention. He seemed to be in deep conversation with the lady in front of him. 

 

Jo blinked. 

 

Lady?? Lady? Lady???

 

Lady. Henry was talking with a  _lady._ Jo focused in on his blushing face, and charming half-smile. It was only then she realized this was no ordinary conversation, oh no, no the good doctor was not simply  _talking_  with this lady. He was  _flirting_ with this lady.

 

Henry so conveniently made eye contact with Jo the very moment her jaw slightly dropped. It was the most awkward eye contact they had ever shared, though only held for a split second before Henry's glassy eyes grew wide and looked away. His smile turned into a forced one, making him look a tad manic. The fact that he knew Jo was watching him made him incredibly uneasy, that much was completely obvious. So he quickly stuck out his hand for a farewell shake, offering some sort of excuse Jo couldn't completely make out from across the bar.

 

Jo chuckled at Henry's awkward nature, and shifted her gaze from her partner to the lady. She was cute, (surprisingly) brunette, and completely uncomfortable with the fact Henry wanted to shake her hand to say goodbye. So she left him hanging, and instead gave him a long kiss on the cheek.

 

Looking somewhere between self-accomplished and traumatized, Henry slowly made the walk of shame back to Jo. She gave him a goofy smile, and he plopped down in the bar stool next to her.

 

"Decided you didn't wanna leave?" Jo asked sarcastically, licking her thumb and wiping away lipstick on Henry's cheek.

 

Henry furrowed his brow and didn't bother pushing her hand away, or responding. He just gazed apologetically at Jo, knowing he'd never hear the last of this. She laughed, glancing across the bar at the girl he'd been flirting with. 

 

"Cute brunette, high cheekbones, wide eyes..." She said, grabbing her purse. She stood up from her stool slowly, and Henry jumped up and offered her a hand to make the task easier. "I thought you told me girls like her weren't your type." She looked at Henry with a stupid grin.

 

Jo took Henry's arm as they walked slowly towards the exit, and Henry leaned sideways into Jo, quietly talking into her ear. "I guess you could say I've gotten to know a few people since then who have... opened my eyes, if you will."

 

He smirked, and innocently looked back out at the crowd of people as they walked by. Jo brought both of them to a stop. Furrowing her brow, she looked over at Henry and contemplated questioning his comment. Instead she closed her mouth, looked forward again and gave him a questionable side-eyed glance.

 

What the hell, Henry?

 

What a quirky guy.

 


End file.
